The Return Of Atemi
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: Yugi's soul escapes from Dartz. But, something changed in Yugi. What happens when Pharaoh Akunumkanon returns? Read to find out.
1. Yugi's Back

**"The Return Of Atemi"**

**Summary: Yugi's soul escapes from Dartz. But, something changed in Yugi. **

_**Mindspeaking in Egyptian. **_

**Ancient Egyptian. **

_**"Mindspeaking in English." **_

**(Autor's Notes.) **

** Arabic. **

**Now the story.**

♦♦

**CHAPTER 1**

**"Yugi's Back"**

Dartz is on his island. Then suddenly a mysterious bright light emits from the port hole to the inner caverns, and the stone tablet containing Yugi's soul shatters and a mysterious figure appeared in the port hole and all of Oricouis stones and all of the Seal Of Oricouis magic cards lost there power. Then The Seal Of Oricouis around Yami and Weevil Underwood faded and disappeared, as did the one around Rex Raptor and Joey. Then the Egyptian God Cards disappeared and reappeared in Yugi and Yami's deck unbeknownst to Yami. Then a huge ball of green energy appeared in the figure's hands, then the figure fired it deep into the island and, a shadow barrier appeared around the figure, protecting him, and the whole island blew up, and freed all the souls from the stone. Then there was a bright flash and the figure disappeared and reappeared above Yami.

"All that severed the Lafathin shall perass." The mysterious figure said.

Then Yami looked up and saw the figure as the figure fired shadow magic at Weevil and Weevil blew up. Yami cover his eyes. Then the figure landed in front of Yami, with his back turned to him. Téa's eyes widen in shock.

"Yami, he's dressed like you in that tablet!" Téa exclaimed.

'She's right, he is dressed like a Pharaoh. I wonder who he is.' Yami thought to himself.

"Who am I, huh?" The mysterious figure asked.

"How did you know I was wondering that?" Yami asked.

Then the Millennium Puzzle started glowing brightly. A bright glow also came from the mysterious figure unnoticed by anyone but the figure.

"It looks like it's time for me to go." The mysterious figure said.

Then the figure faded and disappeared seemingly into thin air. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.

"Huh?" Yami asked in confusion.

Then Yami looked around.

"My soul room. What am I doing in here? For that matter how am I here, unless..."

Yami's voice cut off and Yami ran to the door of his soul room and out into the hall. Then he ran into Yugi's soul room. Yugi was standing there looking at his hands blinking in confusion.

**MEANWHILE WITH JOEY AND TRISTIN**

"What the heck happened to The Seal Of Oricouis?" Tristin asked.

"I don't know, man." Joey said.

**MEANWHILE INSIDE THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE**

"Yugi?" Yami asked in disbelieve.

"Huh?" Yugi asked in confusion.

Then Yugi turned to face Yami.

"You're back." Yami gasped in shock.

Yugi smiled at Yami and Yami smiled back at Yugi. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami left it. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. Téa stood up.

"Yami!" Téa exclaimed.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi. Yami spun to face Téa. Yugi appeared in spirit form.

"I have wonderful news, Téa." Yami said smiling at Téa.

"What is it?" Téa asked in confusion.

Yami smiled at Yugi.

"Don't ask me how. But, Yugi's back." Yami said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. Then Yugi jumped a crossed the gap and landed in front of her. Yugi took Téa's hand.

"Let's get outta here." Yugi said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi and Téa disappeared and reappeared next to Joey and Tristin.

"Pharaoh, what are you doing here?" Tristin asked in confusion.

Yugi glared at Rex Raptor angrily.

"Join Weevil in the afterlife." Yugi hissed out.

Yugi fired shadow magic at Rex Raptor and Rex blew up. Joey, Téa and Tristin covered their eyes. There wasn't a trace of Rex or Weevil left.

"What did ya do!" Joey demanded grabbing what he thought was Yami's collar.

Yugi shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked in confusion.

'Yugi, why haven't you told Joey and Tristin you're back.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I'm not sure how to tell them.' Yugi thought to Yami.

"Joey, stop it! Yugi's not exactly himself right now! He just escaped from Dartz!" Téa exclaimed.

Joey head snapped over to her.

"WHAT!" Joey demanded.

"Yugi's back." Téa said smiling at Joey.

Joey stepped back in shock, releaseing Yugi's collar as he did.

"Yug?" Joey asked in confusion.

Yugi smiled at Joey.

"Yeah, it's me." Yugi said.

'I'm glad you're back.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I know.' Yugi thought to Yami.

"Any idea how we're goin' get back?" Joey asked.

"Leave that to me." Yugi said.

Yugi closed his eyes and crossed his fingers. Then a blinding flash emitted from the Millennium Puzzle and the group disappeared and reappeared in front of the Hawkins's trailer.

"It's the Pharaoh and the gang." Duke said.

Rebecca ran out with Duke right behind her.

"What's going on? What are you guys doing here?" Rebecca asked.

"Tell her, man." Joey said.

"Tell her what?" Duke asked.

Professor Hawkins walked out of the trailer and over to Rebecca, resting his hands on her shoulders. Yugi sighed.

"It's about Yugi." Yugi said.

"What about Yugi!" Rebecca demanded.

Yugi looked at the ground sadly. Then he looked up smirking slightly.

"I'm back." Yugi said.

"Yugi!" Rebecca exclaimed running over and hugging Yugi.

Yugi gasped. Yugi's eyes narrowed.

"GET BACK, REBECCA!" Yugi shouted pushing Rebecca to Joey.

Joey caught Rebecca frowning at Yugi.

"What's goin' on, Yug?" Joey asked with concern.

'Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.

Then suddenly a mysterious figure appeared in a bright flash.

"Hello, nephew." Akunadin said.

"LEAVE, AKUNADIN!" Yugi shouted in anger.

Akunadin laughed evilly.

"Not going to happen, nephew." Akunadin said coldly.

"Who da hell is dat guy, Yug!" Joey demanded with concern.

"My uncle. He is single handily responsible for my father's death." Yugi said in anger.

"Aww, are you still mad about how I put you under that shadow spell and made you try to kill your brother and your father died to save him? And it's all your fault!" Akunadin exclaimed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yugi shouted in anger.

Akunadin chuckled evilly.

"Yugi doesn't have a brother." Professor Hawkins said.

"THAT WAS A VERY LONG TIME AGO! DON'T YOU DARE BRING IT UP AGAIN OR I'LL SEND YOU STRAGHT TO ANUBIS!" Yugi shouted in anger pointing a finger at Akunadin looking very pissed.

Joey looked at Professor Hawkins.

"Anubis?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Anubis is the Egyptian god of death." Rebecca said .

"You're just like your father and brother." Akunadin said coldly.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Yugi shouted in anger.

"You're just like, Akunumkanon, and Yami." Akunadin said coldly.

Yugi balled up his fists, and glared at Akunadin angrily.

"No I'm not." Yugi hissed out.

"I wonder why he brought up the Pharaoh." Professor Hawkins said.

"Unlike my father and brother, I won't hesitate to kill you." Yugi said coldly.

"What're ya talkin' 'bout Yug?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Wait a minute." Professor Hawkins said.

Joey, Téa, Tristin, Rebecca, and Duke all looked at Professor Hawkins.

"What is it, Professor?" Duke asked.

"I read some of the Pharaoh's journals and in them he speaks of his twin brother Atemi." Professor Hawkins said.

Yami appeared in spirit form blinking in confusion.

"That was Yugi's name 5,000 years ago." Akunadin said.

Yugi fired shadow magic at Akunadin and Akunadin screamed in pain. Yugi smirked. Then Akunadin blew up.

"YUGI!" Rebecca shouted.

Yugi shook his head and turned to face the gang blinkinhg in confusion.

'Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Yami, what did I just do?' Yugi thought to Yami.

'You killed that man.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I did?' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Yes, Yugi, listen I don't know what's happening to you. But, we'll get through this together.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I hope so.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'I know we will.' Yami thought to Yugi.

"Stay 'ere Rebecca." Joey said and ran over to Yugi.

"Yug, what's goin' on!" He demanded with concern.

Yugi frowned looking at Joey. Then Yugi looked away. Joey grabbed Yugi by the shoulders.

"Yug, answer me, man!" Joey exclaimed with worry in his voice and on his face.

Yugi looked at Joey and frowned.

"I don't know, Joey. And it's scarring me." Yugi said.

"You should go back to Domino." Professor Hawkins said.

Yugi nodded.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Téa, Tristin come over 'ere." Joey said taking his hand off Yugi's shoulders.

Téa and Tristin walked over to Joey and Yugi. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and

Yami returned to it.

"Let's go home." Yugi said.

Yugi closed his eyes and crossed his fingers. Then a blinding flash emitted from the Millennium Puzzle and Yugi, Joey, Téa, and Tristin disappeared and reappeared in Yugi's bedroom in the Kame Game Shop.

"It's great ta be back in Domino." Joey said.

Téa giggled.

"I have to agree." Téa said.

Yugi, Joey, Tristin and Téa started laughing. Gramps heard this and walked upstairs and into Yugi's room smiled when he saw Yugi and the rest of the gang were back.

"When did you get back, Yugi?" Gramps asked.

"A few minutes ago." Yugi said smiling at Gramps.

"Yug, dere's one ding I don't get." Joey said.

Yugi looked at Joey.

"What is it, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"How da hell did ya manage ta escape from dose creeps? I mean dey had your soul Yug!" Joey exclaimed.

"I know they did. And I don't know how I escaped. One of last thing's I remember was pushing Yami out of The Seal Of Oricouis. Then the next thing I knew I was on the roof of the train." Yugi said.

"What's The Seal Of Oricouis?" Gramps asked in confusion.

"It's a magic card who's power is more ancient then the Millennium Puzzle. Yami's opponent played a card and because of it The Seal Of Oricouis ended up in Yami's hand. Eventually he played it." Yugi said.

"What does it do?" Gramps asked.

"Once it's played it means the loser, loses their soul." Tristin said.

"Yami lost the duel. But, I couldn't lose him again. So, I used all the power of the Millennium Puzzle to get through the barrier and I pushed Yami out of the seal and let it take me instead." Yugi said sadly.

"What?" Gramps asked with concern.

"Yeah. But, somehow Yug escaped." Joey said.

"I did, I just don't know how." Yugi said.

'Maybe that figure had something to do with it.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'What figure?' Yugi thought to Yami.

'A figure appeared on the roof of the train, then he disappeared, then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and I returned to it, and you had returned.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Is there anything you can tell me about this figure?' Yugi thought to Yami.

'He was dressed as a Pharaoh and he read my mind.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Like me?' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Now that you mentioned it, it was.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I think I know what happened.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'What?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I think my soul was too strong for them to hold for very long. And when I broke free from whatever they were keeping my soul in Atemi must have taken form, and I think he was the figure on the train.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'I think you're right.' Yami thought to Yugi.

"It doesn't matter, how I escaped. All that matters is I did." Yugi said.

Joey smiled at Yugi, and Yugi smiled back at Joey.

"Yeah, you're right, Yug." Joey said.

Yugi walked over to his bed and sat down. Unbeknownst to the gang, Yugi entered a trance and had a vision.

**YUGI'S VISION**

The presents Yugi was standing there in spirit form and it was a throne room, and Pharaoh Atemi and Pharaoh Atemu were sitting on two thrones set up there. Then a ghostly figure appeared behind Yugi.

Atemi. The figure said.

Yugi spun around to face the figure. Then Yugi fell to his knees and kneeled down before the figure.

Father, please forgive me. Yugi pled looking at the ground.

Atemi, look at me! Akunumkanon commanded.

Yugi slowly looked up at him sadly. Akunumkanon smiled and kneeled in front of Yugi, and looked him in the eyes.

You can not blame yourself for my death. Akunumkanon said.

But, I am the one who fired the attack that killed you. If it weren't for me, your life would have...

Been meaningless, you and your brother were everything to me. When your mother died giving birth to you guys, you two were the ones who rescued me from the depths of despair. The servant brought you two in and she put you both in my arms, I looked in your's and Atemu's eyes and I knew what my purpose was, because of you and Atemu I had a reason to live. Your mother would have died anyway from giving birth to you and Atemu, and if you had died as well, I would not have been able to handle it. Akunumkanon said cutting off Yugi.

Father, that is not everything. Yugi said.

I know. You will figure it out as long as you have your brother. Akunumkanon said.

Yugi's vision ended. Yugi blinked looking around in confusion.

"What's wrong, Yug?" Joey asked with concern.

Yugi shook his head.

"It's nothing, Joey." Yugi lied.

'Yugi, what happened?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Nothing important.' Yugi thought to Yami.

Yugi stood up and ran out as fast as he could. Joey and the rest of the gang chased after Yugi. Yugi ran not knowing where he was going, and frankly he didn't care, Yugi lost Joey and the gang not realizing they were following him. He ended up in the basement of the museum.

"Damn it, where'd Yug go?" Joey asked.

"I have no idea." Tristin said.

"Wait the museum!" Téa exclaimed.

Then Téa turned and ran towards the museum. Joey and Tristin shrugged and followed her. Akunumkanon appeared in ghost form.

You must go there. Akunumkanon said.

I can not. I do not deseaver to be back in the palace. Not after what I did. Yugi said sadly.

Then Téa ran into the museum.

"YUGI!" Téa shouted with worry in her voice.

Akunumkanon faded and disappeared. Then Téa ran into the basement of the museum followed by Joey and Tristin.

"Yug, you OK?" Joey asked with concern.

"I can't do what father want and he knows why." Yugi said sadly.

Yami appeared in spirit form.

'What are you talking about!' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Father wants me to go back to the Garden Palace, and I can't do that.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Yugi, what's the matter with you!' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I killed father it's my fault he died.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Yugi, you haveta stop blaming yourself.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Father says his life would've been meaningless without us. You and I were everything to him and I betrayed and killed him.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'No, you're wrong, Yugi. I heard what Akunadin said you were under his spell you couldn't have helped it. It's not your fault, it was Akunadin's.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Yami, that's basically what father said.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'He's right.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I wish I could believe that.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Yugi, please stop this.' Yami thought to Yugi.

Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Just leave me alone, everyone!" Yugi exclaimed sounding slightly annoyed.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi disappeared. Yugi reappeared in the inner chamber of the Egyptian underground. Yami appeared in spirit form.

'Yugi, where are we?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Egypt.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Why? How? Where?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I needed to think, I used the Millennium Puzzle and the inner chamber of the Egyptian underground.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Really?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Yes, Yami.' Yugi thought to Yami.

Yugi's dueling deck started glowing brightly.

'What's going on?' Yami thought to Yugi.

Then the glow from Yugi's dueling deck became a blinding glow and Yami had to cover his eyes, as did Yugi. Then the glow faded and disappeared reveiling Mahando the Dark Magician and Manari the Buster Blader.

'It's Dark Magician and Buster Blader. How did they get here?' Yami thought to Yugi.

Mahando and Manari saw Yugi and quickly kneeled down to him.

_Yugi, it has been far too long. Manari said looking up at Yugi._

Yes, it has Manari. Please stand my old friend. Yugi said smiling at Manari.

Manari did as commanded.

Mahando, please stand. Yugi said.

Mahando was stareing at the ground.

_But, sire. I let you and your brother down. I could not safe him, It..._

MAHANDO, THAT IS ENOUGH! Yugi shouted cutting off Mahando.

Mahando looked up at Yugi looking shocked.

Yami could never and would never blame you. You, Manari and I tryed to covince Yami not to go through with the ceremony. We all knew he would die if he underwent the ceremony to seal the shadow realm. But, Yami would not yeld and then he died. But, what you may not realize, is that it has been 5,000 years since then. Now Yami and I share my body. Yugi said and smiled at Yami.

_Really? Mahando asked standing up._

Yugi nodded.

Yes, and believe me I am glad. Yugi said.

'Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'What is it, Yami?' Yugi thought to Yami.

'What are you talking about?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Mahando the Dark Magician was your most trusted bodyguard and a very close friend of your's.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Really?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Yes.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'What of Buster Blader?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Manari the Buster Blader was my most trusted bodyguard and a very close friend of mine. Of course we were both close friends with Mahando and Manari.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'We were? I wish I remembered about them.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I know.' Yugi thought to Yami.

Unforgently, when Yami underwent the ceremony, it wiped all of his memories. He knows his name and that he was a Pharaoh. But, that's all. Yugi said sadly.

Mahando and Manari frowned sadly. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi. Yami looked at Mahando.

Yugi tells me we use to be close friends. I always wondered why Dark Magician of all cards was my favorite. Yami said.

_Yami? Mahando asked in confusion._

Yami nodded.

Yes. Yami said.

'Yami, I think we should stay here for awhile.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Why?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I need to find something.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'What do you need to find Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'The shadow realm was sealed. But, it's magic remained and it magically presearved your body. I didn't have the knowledge until now to revieve it. But, now I do.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'What do you have in mind?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I plan to find your body revieve it and return you to it.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Will I remember everything we've been through in the last 3 years?' Yami thought to Yugi.

Yugi nodded.

'Yes, you will, Yami.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'OK, let's do this.' Yami thought to Yugi.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. Yugi walked over to a magical well that he could use to watch and listen to what his friends were doing and saying. Yugi waved a hand and an image appeared it was Joey and the rest of the gang. Yami appeared in spirit form next to Yugi.

"What was Yugi thinking?" Tristin asked.

"I don't know, Tristin." Téa said.

Joey was stareing at the stone tablet.

"Tristin, come 'ere." Joey said.

Tristin walked over.

"I know where Yug is." Joey said.

"Then where is my son!" A mystryous female voice demanded from the doorway.

Joey and the gang spun around to face the voice, the women had red hair and green eyes. Yugi stepped back from the viewing well in shock. Yugi shook the shock off and returned to the viewing well.

"Who da hell do ya dink ya are!" Joey demanded.

"My name is Destiny Motou." She said.

"You're Yugi's mom?" Joey asked in disbelieve.

"Yes. Now where is my son!" Destiny demanded.

"I think I know what you're think, Joey." Téa said.

"Where is Yugi!" Destiny demanded.

"I dink he's somewhere in Egypt." Joey said.

"What makes you think that?" Destiny asked in confusion.

"He has a very strong tie to Egypt." Téa said.

"What tie would that be?" Destiny asked.

"The Millennium Puzzle, and the spirit that's been within him since he put it together. You see Yugi and Pharaoh Atemu were twins in ancient Egypt, and Yugi has been through a great deal. I think Yugi may have gone to Egypt to seek out some answers." Téa said.

"I see." Destiny said sadly.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Yugi waved his hand and the image disappeared. Yugi walked towards the door, and walked out of the inner chammber of the Egyptian underground. Mahando and Manari followed Yugi as they started searching the underground for Yami's tomb. Soon they came to a secret passage and opened it and then they entered a secret tunnel and started through it. Then the Millennium Puzzle gave off a bright glow lighting up the whole passage way.

_Are you certin about this, sire? Manari asked with deep concern._

Yugi nodded.

I am. Yugi said.

_Good. Mahando said._

Then they arrived at the end of the tunnel and opened a door and walked out of a collum. Shadi appeared then gasped upon the emergents of a Dark Magician and Buster Blader from the secret tunnel, then the two Duel Monsters stepped aside and Yugi came out.

"Yugi?" Shadi asked in confusion.

Yugi nodded.

Hello, Shadi. Yugi said.

Then Yugi looked at the sarcophagus in the middle of the room, frowning sadly. Then Yugi looked at Shadi.

Shadi, is that what I think it is? Yugi asked.

Yes. That is the Pharaoh's mummy. Shadi said.

Yugi turned to face Mahando and Manari.

Do it you two. Yugi commanded.

Mahando and Manari bowed and walked passed Yugi and over to the sarcophagus and started pushing the lid off of the sarcophagus.

What are you doing, Yugi! Shadi demanded.

Because of Yami's shadow magic his body was magically presearved as it was. He will look like he is mearrily sleeping, and everything was left inside his body. Yugi said.

_Sire? Mahando asked._

Yugi looked at Mahando and saw that the sarcophagus's lid was offf and Yugi walked over.

Mahando, Manari move his body carefully to the alter. Yugi said.

Then the Mahando picked up Yami's body and carefully put it down on the alter. Yugi walked over and then the three of them carefully started unwrapping Yami's body. Soon the linen was compleltly off and Shadi was standing back in shock about the fact that Yugi was right.

'Are you ready, Yami?' Yugi thought to Yami.

'As ready as I'll ever be.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Good.' Yugi thought to Yami.

Then Yugi closed his eyes. Then the Millennium Puzzle started to glow faintly then Yugi began to chant in ancient Egyptian and the glow became brighter and brighter untill it was a blinding glow. Soon the blinding glow faded to a faint glow and a soul sphere left the Millennium Puzzle and Yugi gribbed it carefully with his left hand. Yugi's eyes snapped open and they were pitch black with apsolutely no white. Yugi put his right hand over Yami's body and a bright beam hit Yami's body, and Yami's body took it's first breath in 5,000 years, and it's heart started beating. Then Yugi moved his left hand to over Yami's body and moved his other hand over so they were together. Then the soul sphere flew out of Yugi's hands and slammed into Yami's body. Yami's eyes slowly opened. Yami sat up. Then Yugi blinked as his eyes returned to normal.

"It worked." Yugi said.

"Yugi?" Yami asked in confusion.

'Yeah, Yami. It's me.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'We still have our mindlink?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Yeah, we've always had one.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Really?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Yes.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Cool. So, Yugi, now can we go back to Domino.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Sure, Yami.' Yugi thought to Yami.

"Here." Yugi said taking off the Millennium Puzzle and handing it to Yami.

"Yugi?" Yami asked with deep concern.

Yugi, how did you do that? Shadi asked.

I am the only person in the world, who knows how to access the full extent of the power of all of the Millennium Items. Shadi, have you ever heard of Horus Shadow Items? Yugi asked.

Shadi nodded.

Shadi, do you know their hidding place? Yugi asked.

Shadi nodded.

Can you lead me there? Yugi asked.

It is forbiden to anyone but the creater of all of the Millennium and Horus Shadow Items. Shadi said.

Shadi, I am Pharaoh Atemi, the father of the Shadow Realm and creater of the Millennium and Horus Shadow Items. Yugi said.

Shadi gasped and kneeled down to Yugi.

'You created the Shadow Realm!' Yami thought to Yugi.

'No, I just discovered it. But, I like the extra power that came with the believe that I created the Shadow Realm and could command it's power more then anyone else in the world. So, I just let everyone think I created it.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Oh.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I'm glad it worked, bring you back I mean.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'What would've happened if it didn't?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I would've died. But, bringing you back was worth the risk.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Oh, Yugi.' Yami thought to Yugi.

Now can you lead me there, Shadi? Yugi asked.

Yes, sire. Shadi said.

Good. Yugi said.

I shall lead you there now. Shadi said standing up.

Then let's go. Yugi said.

'Are you feeling alright, Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I'm fine, Yami.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Good.' Yami thought to Yugi.

Then the 5 of them walked out of the tomb and into another passageway. Yugi, Yami, Mahando, and Manari followed Shadi.

'What are these Horus Shadow Items?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I created them first. There are of 7 them. The Horus Shadow Pendant, Horus Shadow Mirrior, Horus Shadow Staff, Horus Shadow Bracelet, Horus Shadow Guantlet, Horus Shadow Crown, and the Horus Shadow Puzzle.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Did anyone possess them back then?' Yami thought to Yugi.

Yugi stopped in his tracks and frowned, then he turned and looked at Yami. Shadi stopped and looked at them.

'What's wrong, Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'The Horus Shadow Pendant, was mother's, the Horus Shadow Crown was my son's, the Horus Shadow Mirror was Seto's, the Horus Shadow Bracelet was father's, the Horus Shadow Guantlet was Tamer's, and the Horus Shadow Staff was Jono's. He was the only one outside of the family I trusted with one.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Seto? Do you mean, Kaiba?' Yami thought to Yugi.

Yugi nodded.

"Tamer was Mokuba's pastlife in Egypt." Yugi said.

"Who's Jono?" Yami asked.

"Joey is." Yugi said.

"Wow." Yami said.

"Let's continue." Yugi said.

Shadi bowwed.

"Yes, sire." Shadi said.

Then they continued down the corridor.

'Are you sure about this, Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Yes.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'OK, then.' Yami thought to Yugi.

They soon arrived at a door, which open by itself to reveil Yahiya the Black Luster Soldeir standing guard in the chamber.

"Yahiya, stand down I have returned for my item." Yugi said stepping into the chamber.

'Yugi, becareful.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I will be Yami, don't worry.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Good.' Yami thought to Yugi.

_Who goes there! Yahiya demanded._

"Pharaoh Atemi!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yahiya's eyes widen in shock.

_But, how? You died 5,000 years ago. Yahiya said._

I have been reborn. And Pharaoh Atemu has been resserected. Yugi said as Yami and Manari stepped into the chamber.

_Really? Yahiya asked._

_Yes, Yahiya. Mahando said stepping into the chamber as well._

"Sire, how do you know this warrior?" Shadi asked.

"I started to get sick right after Yami's death, I survived the illness I was suffering with for 2 years before I was finally bedridin. My condition only got worse after that. I asked Manari to bring me a trust-worthy Duel Monster, he brought Yahiya the Black Luster Soldier to me, and said he would trust him with his life. And so I charged Yahiya with the duty to protect the Horus Shadow Items with his life if need be." Yugi said.

I have come for my item, Yahiya. Yugi said.

Yahiya bowwed and stepped aside. Yugi walked over to the sarcophagus in the middle of the room which containded his own body and all of the Horus Shadow Items on the lid, except the Horus Shadow Puzzle which was inside, and Yugi didn't seem to notice that the Horus Shadow Bracelet was gone. Yugi took a deep breath and started shoving the lid off. Then Yami walked over and stopped next to Yugi.

'Let me help.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Yeah, thanks.' Yugi thought to Yami.

Then the two pushed the lid back enough for Yugi to get out the Horus Shadow Puzzle. Then they closed it again.

'Yami, it feels kind of weird to be in my own tomb.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'I know what you mean.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Good.' Yugi thought to Yami.

We will leave, now. Yugi said.

_Farewell, Pharaohs. _Yahiya said and bowwed.

Then Yugi and the rest left the tomb.

'Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'What is it, Yami?' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Can we go back to Domino?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Sure.' Yugi thought to Yami.

Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Yugi and Yami disappeared and reappeared at the mussum.

"Yugi!" Destiny exclaimed running over and hugging him.

"Mom." Yugi said hugging her back.

'Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'This is Destiny Motou, Yami.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'I see.' Yami thought to Yugi.

"Uhh, mom. This is Yami." Yugi said stepping aside reveiling Yami for the first time to his mother.

Destiny gasped in shock.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Yugi, he's the spitting image of your father." Destiny said.

"I know." Yugi said looking at the floor sadly.

"I miss him too, Yugi." Destiny said.

"What's goin' on Yugi?" Joey asked.

"My father died 8 years ago." Yugi said sadly.

"How?" Yami asked.

"They didn't know what to make of the Millennium Puzzle, so they allowed my father to send it to me, as a birthday present. A few days later there was an acciedent on a dig in Egypt, he pushed a co-worker out of the way of a falling bowlder and my father was crushed." Yugi said sadly.

'Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'It's OK, Yami.' Yugi thought to Yami.

Then Yugi's deck glowed brightly and then the glow faded and disappeared.

"What was dat, Yug?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Nothing, Joey." Yugi said.

'Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'Mahando and Manari returned to their cards.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Cool.' Yami thought to Yugi.

'I know. But, something strange happened after my father's acciedent.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'What happened, that's so strange Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'When they moved the boulder there was no sign of my father, anywhere.' Yugi thought to Yami.

'That is strange. You know what I wonder?' Yami thought to Yugi.

'What?' Yugi thought to Yami.

'Why father wants you to return to the Garden Palace like he does.' Yami thought to Yugi.

Then a ghostly figure appeared behind Yugi the gang gasped.

Atemi? Akunumkanon asked.

Yugi spun to face him.

Father, why do you want me to return to the Garden Palace! Yugi demanded.

Akunumkanon frowned, and sighed.

There's someone there suffering from compelet memory loss, after suffering a blow to the head 8 years ago. Akunumkanon said.

So, what does that have to do with me? Yugi asked in confusion.

"You and your family from this life. He possess a bracelet that has been in his family for 5,000 years, which happens to contain my soul I am able to appear to you because of the Millennium Puzzle and now it is because of the Horus Shadow Puzzle." Akunumkanon said.

"What's his name?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"His name is Virgil Motou." Akunumkanon said.

Yugi and Destiny gasped in shock.

"He's alive." Yugi gasped in shock.

Akunumkanon nodded.

"Yes, I teleported him out before it killed him. But, unfortunately not before he hit his head." Akunumkanon said.

Yugi's eyes widen in shock. Then Yugi turned to face Destiny.

"Mom, we have..."

"To help your father." Destiny said cutting off Yugi.

Yugi nodded.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"Let's go." Destiny said.

Then Yugi took Destiny's hand. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and the two disappeared and reappeared in the throne room of the Garden Palace.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE GANG**

Akunumkanon faded and disappeared.

**MEANWHILE AT THE GARDEN PALACE**

Then the door to the throne room open and an older looking version of Yami with glasses walked in. He blinked upon seeing he had vistors.

"Oh, hello." Virgil said.

"Virgil?" Destiny asked in disbelieve.

Then flashs of his past started going through Virgil's head.

"Dad?" Yugi asked in shock.

Then more flashs went through Virgil's head. Virgil shook his head, and blinked in confusion and looked around and his eyes came to rest on Destiny.

"Destiny?" Virgil asked in confusion.

Destiny smiled.

"Virgil!" Destiny exclaimed and ran to Virgil and hugged him.

"What happened?" Virgil asked with concern.

Then Destiny stepped back and frowned.

"We thought you died 8 years ago." Destiny said sadly.

"What?" Virgil asked in shock.

"Dad?" Yugi asked.

Virgil looked at Yugi.

"Yugi?" Virgil asked.

Then Virgil ran to Yugi and hugged Yugi. And Yugi hugged Virgil back and cryed into his father's chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Yugi." Virgil said.

"I missed you." Yugi whispered.

"I'll make it up to you I promise." Virgil said.

Yugi stopped crying and stepped back from his father smiling. Then Virgil noticed the Duel Disk.

"What that you got on, Yugi?" Virgil asked.

"This?" Yugi asked pointing at his Duel Disk.

"Yeah." Virgil said nodding.

"It's called a Duel Disk. Watch." Yugi said.

Then Yugi activated the holoprojecters, and put the Duel Disk in duel mode, and drew from his deck.

"I summon Kurribo." Yugi said as a Kurribo appeared in front of him.

Virgil smiled.

"Cool." Virgil said.

Yugi deactivated the holoprojecters and put the Duel Disk back into standby mode.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Our son has won 3 Duel Monsters torunments in the three year." Destiny said.

"Really?" Virgil asked surprise.

"Yeah." Destiny said.

"What's your faovite card?" Virgil asked.

Yugi pulled out Buster Blader and handed it to his father.

"That is." Yugi said.

Yugi took off the Duel Disk and handed it to Virgil and Yugi took the Buster Blader card from Virgil.

"Watch this." Yugi said.

Yugi held the card up in front of him.

"I SUMMON MANARI!" Yugi shouted.

A bright light emitted from the card and Manari appeared in front of Yugi with his back faceing him.

"Hey, Manari." Yugi said.

Then Manari spun around to face Yugi.

_"Yugi?" Manari asked in confusion._

Yugi nodded.

"Yes." Yugi said.

_"What is going on, Pharaoh?" Manari asked._

"I was showing my parents from this life what kind of powers I have." Yugi said.

_"I see." Manari said._

"Mom, Dad, this is one of my closet friedns Manari the Buster Blader." Yugi said as Manari bowed in respect towards Virgil and Destiny.

"Amazing." Virgil said.

"I know." Yugi said smiling at his father.

"How'd you do that?" Virgil asked.

Then suddenly there was a bright flash from Virgil's wrist and Akunumkanon appeared to them.

"Akunumkanon, do you know what's going on?" Virgil asked.

"Yugi is the reincarnation of my son Atemi." Akunumkanon said.

"That explains it." Virgil said.

"Yes, it does." Akunumkanon said.

Yugi's eyes turned crimson, then he smirked eviliy. Then the Horus Shadow Bracelet flashed and Akunumkanon took control over from Virgil.

"Yugi, what's going on?" Akunumkanon asked with worry in his voice and on his face.

"I'm not the weakling I was." Atemi said.

Akunumkanon glared at him angerly. Manari gasped and rushed over to Destiny prepared to protect her if need be.

"ATEMI!" Akunumkanon shouted in anger.

"That's right, father." Atemi said.

"DAMMIT...But, that means..."

Akunumkanon's voice cut off. Then the Horus Shadow Bracelet flashed and Akunumkanon disappeared and reappeared next to Joey. Yami's back was faceing the group. Akunumkanon glared at Yami.

"FACE ME NOW, ATEMU!" Akunumkanon shouted in anger.

Joey looked at the man.

"Who are you?" Joey asked.

Yami spun to face Akunumkanon angrily.

"So, I was right. You've given in again." Akunumkanon said sadly.

"SHUT UP, FATHER!" Atemu shouted angerily.

'Let us get back to our old plan.' Atemi thought to Atemu.

'Right.' Atemu thought to Atemi.

'I'll meet you on the roof of KaibaCorb.' Atemi thought to Atemu.

'OK.' Atemu thought to Atemi.

Then there was a bright flash both with Atemu and Atemi and both Atemu and Atemi disappeared and reappeared on the roof of KaibaCorb. Both Atemi and Atemu drew a card from Atemi's deck. They both smirked.

'What did you get?' Atemu thought to Atemi.

'Obelisk The Tortmentor, you?' Atemi thought to Atemu.

'The Winged Dragon Of Ra.' Atemu thought to Atemi.

'So the first two we summon will be Ra and Obelisk.' Atemi thought to Atemu.

Kaiba walked out on the roof and blinked in confusion seeing what looked like two Yugi Motous. Atemi raised his card up in front of him.

"I SUMMON OBELISK THE TORTMENTOR!" Atemi shouted, as there was a bright flash from Atemi's card and then the real Obelisk The Tortmentor appeared in front of Atemi.

Then Atemu raised his card up in front of him.

"I SUMMON THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" Atemu shouted, as there was a bright flash from Evil Yami's card and then the real Winged Dragon Of Ra appeared in

front of Atemu.

"Destroy this town." Atemi ordered Obelisk.

Obelisk nodded and started destroying Domino the monsters knew not to destroy KaibaCorb while Atemi and Atemu were there.

"You too, Ra." Atemu ordered the Winged Dragon Of Ra.

Then Ra too began destroying Domino.

'Do you think, father, will intervere?' Atemu thought to Atemi.

'Of course, he and Virgil Motou may discuse it first, but they will try to stop us.' Atemi thought to Atemu.

'I agree.' Atemu thought to Atemi.

Then Atemi and Atemu drew again from Atemi's deck.

'What did you get this time?' Atemi thought to Atemu.

'Slither The Sky Dragon, you?' Atemu thought to Atemi.

'Curse Of Dragon.' Atemi thought to Atemu.

Then Atemi raised the card up in front of him.

"I SUMMON CURSE OF DRAGON!" Atemi shouted as there was a bright flash from Atemi's card and then a Curse Of Dragon appeared.

Atemu raised his card up in front of him.

"I SUMMON SLITHER THE SKY DRAGON!" Atemu shouted as there was a bright flash from Evil Yami's card and then Slither appeared in front of him.

"Destroy this town, Slither." Atemu ordered.

"You too, Curse Of Dragon." Atemi ordered.

Then the two dragons started destroying Domino. Kaiba's eyes widen and he ran back to his office. Kaiba called Téa's cell phone. Téa answered it.

"Hello." Téa said.

"Gardner, we have a problem." Kaiba said.

"What is it, Kaiba?" Téa asked.

"Look outside." Kaiba said.

Then Téa walked to a place where she could see out. Téa gasped.

"I know, the worst part is who ordered them to two that." Kaiba said.

"Who!" Téa demanded.

"Yugi did." Kaiba said.

"Oh, no." Téa said.

"Yeah, I know." Kaiba said.

Virgil appeared in spirit form frowning.

'Akunumkanon, do you sense that?' Virgil thought to Akunumkanon.

'Yes, I do.' Akunumkanon thought to Virgil.

'This is very bad.' Virgil thought to Akunumkanon.

'I agree.' Akunumkanon thought to Virgil.

'Akunumkanon what happened to Yugi, why was he acting like that?' Virgil thought to Akunumkanon.

'Virgil, that was Yugi's darkside you saw.' Akunumkanon thought to Virgil.

'But, why did he take over now?' Virgil thought to Akunumkanon.

'Because he and Yami are strongly contected. Yami gave into his darkside again which caused Yugi's darkside to take over as well.' Akunumkanon thought to Virgil.

'Oh, no.' Virgil thought to Akunumkanon.

'I know. But, between Yugi and Yami this time round Yugi is the stronger of the two so I think he will probably snap out of it first.' Akunumkanon thought to Virgil.

'Good. But, what about Yami?' Virgil thought to Akunumkanon.

'When Yugi snaps out of it he'll...'

Akunumkanon's eyes widen when he relized what Yugi was going to do when he snaped out of it and what it would cause.

'Akunumkanon, what's wrong!' Virgil thought to Akunumkanon.

**MEANWHILE WITH ATEMI AND EVIL YAMI**

Atemi blinked the crimson color in his eyes disappeared and they returned to their normal amethyst color. Yugi looked at Atemu. Yugi raised his hand and a wave of shadow magic hit Atemu. Just then Akunumkanon appeared in a flash.

'What is Yugi doing!' Virgil thought to Akunumkanon.

'He's snapping Yami out of it.' Akunumkanon thought to Virgil.

'Good.' Virgil thought to Akunumkanon.

'DAMN IT, THERE HAD TO BE ANOTHER WAY!' Akunumkanon thought to Virgil.

'What's going on!' Virgil thought to Akunumkanon.

'This is going to cause a serious problem to Yugi.' Akunumkanon thought to Virgil.

'What do you mean!' Virgil thought to Akunumkanon.

♦♦


	2. A Comatose Yugi

**Chapter 2**

**"A Comatose Yugi"**

'He'll...' Akunumkanon thought to Virgil.

'Akunumkanon?' Virgil thought to Akunumkanon.

Yami blinked in confusion as the crimson left his eyes and they too returned to their normal amethyst color. Yugi collasped onto his back unconscious.

Akunumkanon ran to Yugi's side before Yami even realized Yugi was unconscious.

"YUGI, WAKE UP, SON!" Akunumkanon shouted with worry in his voice and on his face.

Yami spun around to look at his father and gasped seening Yugi. Then Yami ran to Yugi's side.

"What happened to Yugi!" Yami demanded.

Akunumkanon looked at Yami then turned his attendition back to Yugi.

"What caused this!" Yami demanded.

Akunumkanon looked back at Yami and sighed diciding to answer Yami.

"You did." Akunumkanon said.

"What?" Yami asked in disbelieve.

"You didn't cause this dilbrately." Akunumkanon said.

"How did..."

"Your darkside took over it effected Yugi as well, then when Yugi snapped out of it, he used shadow magic to snap you out of it knowing this would happen." Akunumkanon explained cutting off Yami.

Then the Horus Shadow Bracelet flashed and Virgil took control over from Akunumkanon.

"We should get Yugi to a hospital." Virgil said picking up his son's unconscious form.

Yami nodded. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami, Vigil, and the unconscious form of Yugi disappeared and reappeared in Domino in the alley behind the Domino Medical Hospital. Virgil ran into the hospital carrying Yugi's unconscious form.

"Hang on, son." Virgil pled.

Yami followed Virgil in. An ER doctor saw Yugi and scooped him out of Virgil's arms and carried Yugi into the Trauma room. They immediately tended to Yugi.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

The doctor walked out of the trauma room and out into the waiting room. Yami saw the doctor first and jumped up out of the chair he was sitting in. Virgil looked up at Yami.

"How's Yugi?" Yami asked with worry in his voice and on his face.

"And you are?" The doctor asked.

"I'm his twin brother." Yami said.

Virgil stood up and looked at the doctor.

"I'm sorry sir. But, your brother's in a coma." The doctor said.

"Can I see him?" Yami asked.

"Of course, who may I ask is that man with you?" The doctor asked.

"He's our father." Yami said.

"You can both go in. I'll show you to his room." The doctor said.

They had moved Yugi to a private room. Pretty soon they arrived at Yugi's room and Yami and Virgil walked in. Yami ran to Yugi's side and took his hand. They had Yugi on an oxygen mask to help him breath.

"Oh, Yugi. I'm so sorry." Yami said sadly.

'If only I knew you could hear me.' Yami thought to Yugi.

Akunumkanon appeared in spirit form.

'Will he be OK?' Virgil thought to Akunumkanon.

'I don't know.' Akunumkanon thought to Virgil.

'I hope so.' Virgil thought to Akunumkanon.

'Me too. I have an idea.' Akunumkanon thought to Virgil.

'What is it!' Virgil thought to Akunumkanon.

'It's risky.' Akunumkanon thought to Virgil.

'I don't care if it'll help, Yugi!' Virgil thought to Akunumkanon.

**-tbc-**


	3. The Jouney to the Realm of the Beast

**(AN: The more reviews I get the faster I'll write the next.)**

**Chapter 3**

**"The Jouney to the Realm of the Beast"**

Then the hsb flashed and Akunumkanon took control. Akunukanon looked over at an upset Yami, and a comatose Yugi.

"Atemu, stay here." Akunukanon said.

Yami looked at his father with tears in his crimson eyes.

"Where are you going, father?" Yami asked.

"To help Atemi. But, I want you to stay here Atenu because it's to dangerious and I doubt that Yugi could handle lossing you again." Akunukanon said.

Yami sighed.

"OK, but, promise you and Virgil will becareful, because I don't think will be able to handle lossing Virgil again." Yami said.

"I promise you. I won't let Virgil get hurt." Akunukanon said.

Yami smiled.

"Good." Yami sighed in relief.

"Keep an eye on your brother, do you know anyone who is a..." Akunumkanon started.

(Virgil help me out here.)

They call the game Duel Monsters and the people who play it are called Duelists. 

(Thanks.)

"Duelist that can help us on our mission to help Yugi." Akunumkanon contiued.

"Let's see, there's Joey Wheeler he'll help, then there's Mai Valitine she'll help. And I doubt Kaiba would help. But, you could always ask." Yami said and sat next to Yugi.

"Just hurry and becareful." He added.

"I will." Akunumkanon said.

Akunumkanon smiled at Yami.

"Don't worry Yugi will be fine." Akunumkanon said and disappeared.

**MEANWHILE WITH JOEY, TEA, DESTINY, AND TRISTIN**

"Tea, what's up?" Joey asked.

"Their gone." Tea said.

"Who's gone?" Joey asked in confusion.

"The duel monsters that were destroying Domino." Tea said.

Akunumkanon appeared behind the group.

"Their gone because Yugi and Yami snapped out of it." Akunumkanon said.

Everyone jumped a mile. Then everyone turned to face Akunumkanon and noticed the worried look on his face.

"What's up?" Joey asked with worry in his voice.

"It's Yugi he..." Akunumkanon started.

"What happened to my son!" Destiny demanded.

"Yugi snapped out of it first and used shadow magic to snapped Yami out of it and then he collasped. Virgil took him to a hospital and they told him and Yami that Yugi's in a coma...I have an idea to help Yugi. But, I'm going to need your help Joey." Akunumkanon said.

Joey nodded.

"If it'll help Yug." Joey said.

Akunumkanon nodded.

"It will." Akunumkanon said.

"Alright den." Joey said and walked over to Akunumakanon.

"Destiny, Tristin, Tea go see him. Yami needs the support right now." Akunumkanon said as he and Joey disappeared and reappeared with Duke.

"Duke!" Joey exclaimed and Duke turned to face Joey.

"Joey, how...

"Never mind dat, Yug's in trouble." Joey said cutting off Duke.

"Joey, calm down." Akunumkanon said.

"Calm down? How da hell am I supposed ta calm down when my best friends in a coma!" Joey demanded.

"If my plan works he'll be fine." Akumukanon said.

"Can I help?" Duke asked.

Akunumkanon smiled at Duke.

"That's why we came here." Akumukanon said.

"Den let's hurry. Who's next?" Joey asked as Duke walked over to Joey and Akunumkanon.

"Mai, then Kaiba." Akunumkanon said.

"Good, but I doubt Kaiba will help." Joey said.

"That's what Yami said." Akunumkanon said.

Then he, Joey and Duke disappeared. The group reappeared with Mai.

"Hey, Mai we have a problem." Duke said.

Mai turned to face Duke, Joey and Akunumkanon.

"What's going on Duke?" Mai asked.

Duke, Joey and Akunumkanon frowned.

"And who's that with you guys?" Mai asked.

"Dis is Yug's dad." Joey said.

"Really?" Mai asked.

"Yes, my name is Virgil Motou." Akunumkanon said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Motou." Mai said taking Akunumkanon's hands.

"I have bad news." Akunumkanon said.

"What is it?" Mai asked with worry in her voice.

"Yugi's in a coma and we need your help to bring him out of it." Akunumkanon said.

"How can I help?" Mai asked in confusion.

"Come with us." Akunumkanon said.

"OK, Mr. Motou." Mai said.

"Good." Joey said.

Then Joey, Mai, Duke, and Akunumkanon disappeared and reappeared in Kaiba's office at KaibaCorp.

"Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed.

Kaiba glared at Joey.

"What the hell are you doing here, Wheeler!" Kaiba demanded.

"My son's in trouble." Akunumkanon said.

Kaiba looked at Akunumkanon and something in his mind was triggered.

"Uncle?" Kaiba asked in confusion.

"Yes, Seto, it's me and Atemi's in trouble." Akunumkanon said.

"What happened!" Seto demanded.

"As you know their darksides took control. But, what you don't know is that when Atemi snapped out of it he snapped out Atemu out of it. Doing that caused Atemi to slip into a coma, we need your dueling skills in the Realm of the Beast. There's a duel monster there that can help Yugi." Akunumkanon said.

"OK." Seto said.

"Good." Joey said.

Then Joey, Mai, Duke, Seto and Akunumkanon disappeared from Kaiba's office and reappeared in the Realm of the Beast.

**TBC**


	4. In the Realm of the Beasts

**CHAPTER 4**

**"In the Realm of the Beasts"**

Joey, Duke, Mai and Seto look around. Then there was a flash and a Manra the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in human form a male with red eyes, Kisara the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in human form a women with blue eyes, Mali the Harpie Lady, Yahiya the Black Luster Soilder, and Ra the Winged Dragon of Ra in human form a male and was wareing golden armor shaped like a bird appeared in front of the group.

"Hello, Ra, Mali, Kisara, Yahiya and Manra." Akunumkanon said.

"Hello, my lord." Ra said bowing slightly.

"Hello." Mali said.

"Seto!" Kisara exclaimed running over to Seto.

"Kisara! he doesn't have his memory full back of the anicent past yet." Yahiya said.

"Oh that's right." Kisara said.

"Would you two stop! None of our masters except Ra have their anicent memories. And that's just something we have to deal with." Manra said.

Kisara frowned.

"Sorry, Manra." Kisara said.

"What da hells goin' on!" Joey demanded.

"Joey, the man with the red eyes in front of us is your Guardin Monster, he's Red-Eye Black Dragon, his name is Manra. The women with the blue eyes is Seto's Guardin Monster, she's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, her name is...

"Kisara." Seto said cutting off his uncle.

"Yes, then there's Harpie Lady, she's Mai's Guardin Monster, her name is Mali, then there's Black Luster Soilder he's Duke's Guardin Monster, his name is Yahiya. The man in the golden armor is the Winged Dragon of Ra and his my Guardin Monster." Akunumkanon said.

**MEANWHILE WITH YUGI AND YAMI**

Yami was sitting there holding Yugi's hand tears threating to fall. At that point Tristin, Tea and Yumi walked into Yugi's room. Yumi went over to Yami.

"Yami..." Yumi started to say putting a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"It's...my fault...he..." Yami sobbed.

Yami finally let the tears fall. Yumi hugged Yami trying to comfort him. Yami hugged Yumi back.

"Shh, it's OK. And it's not your fault. My son's always been willing to do whatever it takes to protect his friends and family." Yumi said.

"That's true, Yami." Tea said.

Yami calmed down a bit and stopped crying. Yami stopped hugging Yumi. Yami's crimson eyes lock on Tea a moment before he looked around and noticed Tristin was there too. Yami's glance came to rest on Yugi.

"But, Tea, we just got him back from Dartz." Yami said sadly.

"I know." Tea said sadly.

"I hope father hurrys." Yami said sadly taking Yugi's hand.

**MEANWHILE IN THE REALM OF THE BEAST**

"We gotta save Yug." Joey said.

"Call him Atemi here Wheeler." Seto said.

Mali, Manra, Kisara, Yahiya and Ra shot a look at Joey.

"What do you mean save Atemi!" Ra demanded.

"My son Atemu's darkside too over he summond you Ra and destroy Domino remember?" Akunumkanon asked.

"I remember Atemu ordering me to destroy this town." Ra said.

"Well Atemi snapped out of it first and then he snapped his brother out of it, now he's unconscious. The healers aren't sure he'll wake up." Akunumkanon said sadly.

"Mali, Manra and Kisara see if you can find Mahando and Manari and bring them back here." Ra said.

Then Manra and Kisara went to their dragon forms and then Mali, Manra and Kisara flew off at full speed in different directions. Manra spotted Mahando so Manra flew down and landed in front of Mahando. Then Manra took his human form.

"Mahando!" Manra exclaimed.

"What is it Manra?" Mahando asked.

"It's your master's brother." Manra said.

"What about Atemi?" Mahando asked.

"He's unconscious and the healers aren't sure he'll wake up." Manra said.

"What happened?" Mahando asked looking at the ground sadly.

"He and Atemu's darkside took over and Atemi snapped out of it first and snapped Atemu out of it and...

"That's when Atemi lost consciousness." Mahando said cutting off Manra in understanding.

"Yes, his father and cousin are here. Have you seen Manari?" Manra asked.

"Yes, I believe he in the palace." Mahando said.

"Get on." Manra said.

Then Manra went to his dragon form. Mahando nodded and jumped on Manra's back. Manra took off and flew towards the palace, Kisara and Mali sensed Manra found Mahando and Mali flew back to Akunumkanon and the other, to inform them that Manra and Kisara found Mahando and were heading to the palace. Kisara, and Manra with Mahando on his back landed. Then Manra and Kisara went to their human forms.

"Manari!" Mahando exclaimed.

Manari walked out of the palace and saw it was Mahando and Manra.

"What's going on?" Manari asked.

"It's Yugi he's hurt." Mahando said.

"How...

"Bad is it?" Mahando asked cutting of Manari.

Manari nodded.

"The healers aren't sure he'll wake up." Mahando said.

Manari frowned and looked at the ground sadly.

"He was trying to help Yami and then he passed out." Mahando said.

"I going to go be with Yugi." Manari said.

"Yami's very upset." Akunumkanon said.

Then Akunumkanon, Yahiya and Duke jumped off Ra's back and Ra went from his dragon form to his human form and Kisara landed with Mai, Seto and Joey on her back. Then Seto and Joey jumped off Kisara's back and she went back to her human form. Then Mali landed.

"Then I shall come with you Manari." Mahando said.

"Good take care of them." Akunumkanon said.

"We will." Mahando said.

"Good." Akunumkanon said.

Then Manari and Mahando reappeared in the hospital room. Tea and Tristin gasped in surprise.

"Yami?" Mahando asked.

Yami spun around and saw Mahando and Manari. Manari went over to the otherside of Yugi's bed.

Please, Yugi, wake up.-

"Mr. Motou who are your friends?" Dr. Carter asked.

"The red head is my mother. The brunte girl is our good friend Tea Gardner, and the brunte boy is another of our good friends Tristin Taylor, the man behind me is my most trusted friend Mahando and the one next to my brother's bed is his most trusted friend Manari." Yami said sadly.

"I see." Dr. Carter said.

Dr. Carter walked over to Yugi's bed and examied him.

"Any change?" Yami asked with deep concern.

Dr. Carter shook his head.

"I see." Yami said sadly.

Then Dr. Carter walked out.

**MEANWHILE IN THE REALM OF THE BEASTS**

"We must find Mystical Elf, she's the only one who can help Yugi now." Akunumkanon said as the group started searching the Realm of the Beasts for Mystical Elf.

Please Ra let Yugi be ok. 

(Amen to that.)

Akunumkanon, please hurry. Who knows how long we have before it's too late. 

(I know what you mean. We must hurry.)

"My lord, perhaps we can find her faster from the air." Ra suggested.

Akunumkanon spun to face Ra.

"Good, point." Akunumkanon said.

Then Ra went to his dragon form and Akunumkanon jumped on his back.

"We'll be back if we spot her." Akunumkanon said.

Then Ra took off and flew off. Soon Akunumkanon and Ra returned to the other.

"Found her?" Joey asked with concern.

"Yes, it would probably be best if Ra and I went to see her alone." Akunumkanon said.

Then Akunumkanon opened a portal to the human world.

"The people with Yugi will be the first to know if this works." Akunumkanon said.

Joey, Duke, Mai and Seto nodded and went through the portal. Akunumkanon jumped back on Ra and flew to where they had spotted Mystical Elf.

**MEANWHILE IN THE HUMAN WORLD**

Joey, Duke, Mai and Seto appeared in Yugi's room Tea, Tristin and Yumi jump at this. Joey, Duke and Mai ran to Yugi's bedside. Seto froze at the sight of Yugi. Then the portal closed.

"By the gods, why didn't uncle tell me?" Seto asked nobody in particulary.

"He probably didn't want to worry you." Yami said sadly.

"What happened, Atemu!" Seto demanded.

"I...my darkside took over and...he snapped out of it first...and he snapped me out of it shadow magic...it's my fault." Yami said guiltly.

"Atemi didn't like seeing you like that, Atemu. You should know that by now, and he's will to do anything to snap you out of it." Seto said.

"I suppose you're right, Seto." Yami said.

"Of course I am." Seto said.

Please, Yugi wake up.-

**MEANWHILE IN THE REALM OF THE BEASTS**

"Thank you Mystical Elf." Akunumkanon said.

Mystical Elf bowed and began to chant.

**MEANWHILE IN THE HUMAN WORLD**

Yugi began to glow. Everyone backed away from him.

"What da hell's happenin'!" Joey demanded.

"Mystical Elf must have agreed." Seto said.

"Dat's great." Joey said.

Then the glowing stopped and Yugi groaned. Yugi's eyes slowly opened.

"Yugi." Yami gasped in relief.

Yugi slowly looked at Yami.

Thank Ra you're awake. I was scared to death that you wouldn't wake up.-

/Sorry, I worried you./

It's OK, just rest.-

**TBC...**


	5. The Awakening of the Hiraki and the Effe...

**CHAPTER 5**

**"The Awakening of the Hiraki and the Effect"**

'OK, brother' Yugi thought to Yami.

"We should let Yugi rest." Yami said.

"He's right." Seto said.

"OK." Joey said.

Then Joey, Tristin, Téa and Seto walked out. Yami looked at Yumi.

"He'll be alright now." Yami said.

Yumi nodded and walked out. Yami looked at Yugi.

"I'll let you rest and come back tomorrow." Yami said and walked out.

Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Yugi's eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed. The nurse; Carol Hathiway jumped when he shot up not knowing Yugi had woke up. Yugi became delirious and started asking for Yami. Soon Yugi's delirium soon elevated to full blown hellusination.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

The phone rang at the game shop. Yami was in the kitchen helping Yumi with dinner and Gramps answered it.

"Hello, Kame Game Shop." Gramps said.

"Hello, is Yami Motou there?" Carol asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Gramps asked.

"This is a nurse at Domino medical hospital, we have a patient here asking for Yami Motou." Carol said.

"I'll send Yami right away. May I ask what the name of the patient asking for him is?" Gramps asked.

"It's his brother, Yugi Motou." Carol said and hung up the phone.

Gramps walked into the kitchen. Yami and Yumi looked at Gramps when he entered. Yami and Yumi frowned seeing the worried look on Gramps face.

"Who was it, grandpa?" Yami asked with deep concern.

"It was a nurse at the hospital, she said Yugi was asking for you, Yami." Gramps said.

"I see." Yami said with worry.

Yumi frowned. Yumi handed Yami one of the plates.

"Please eat first, Yami." Yumi said.

"OK, mom." Yami said and sat down at the kitchen table.

Yumi smiled slightly as she handed Gramps a plate and grabed herself a plate and sat down and ate as well. Soon Yami was done and ran out of the house and to the hospital. Yami ran into the hospital and up to the nurses station.

"Hello, I'm Yami Motou." He said.

"Oh, yes. Your brother was asking for you. They had to take him up to the Phyc Ward." Carol said.

Yami blinked in confusion.

"Why'd they take him to the Phyc Ward?" Yami asked in confusion.

"He was hellusinating." Carol said.

Yami frowned now even more worried about Yugi's well being.

"Where is the Phyc Ward?" Yami asked with deep concern.

"3rd floor." Carol said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

**_I hope she's wrong. She's probably not. I wish she were. _**Yami thought to himself.

Yami ran to the elevater and pushed 3. Yami leaned on the wall and waited for the elevater to get there. Soon the elevater door opened on the 3rd floor and Yami got out of the elevater and walked to the 3rd floor nurses sation.

"Hello, I'm looking for my brother Yugi Motou." Yami said.

"I'll take you to him." Haliey said.

'Please be ok.' Yami thought to Yugi.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Haliey and Yami arrived at Yugi's room and Yami walked in. Yami gasped and ran to Yugi's side.

'Aibou?' Yami thought to Yugi.

Yami received no responese. Yami was now really worried about Yugi. Yugi just sat on a padded floor in a padded room rocking back and forth unrespondsive. Yugi's doctor walked in and over to Yugi and Yami. Yami looked at the doctor. The doctor gestured for Yami to move aside. Yami sighed, stood and stepped aside. The doctor knelled down in front of Yugi and check him over.

"How's my brother?" Yami asked with concern.

The doctor stood up and looked at Yami.

"We don't understand this. Yugi seems to be catatonic and we can't help him." Dr. Green said.

"Can I use a phone?" Yami asked.

"You can use my cell phone." Dr. Green said.

Then Dr. Green turned on his cell phone and handed it to Yami. Yami dialed the Kame Game Shop. Yumi answered it.

"Hello." Yumi said.

"Hey, mom. This is Yami, you and grandpa had better come to the hospital fast. Yugi and I are gonna be on the 3rd floor." Yami said.

"OK, Solomon and I will be there as soon as we can." Yumi said.

"Good." Yami said.

"I'll see you guys when you get here." He said.

"Yeah." Yumi said.

Then Yumi and Yami hung up and Yami gave Dr. Green his cell phone back. Yami sighed as Dr. Green walked out.

"I better go wait for them, Yugi." Yami said and walked out.

Yami walked to a window next to the elevater and put an arm on the window and leaned on it looking out the window.

**MEANWHILE WITH YUMI AND GRAMPS**

"Solomon!" Yumi exclaimed.

Gramps spun at hearing Yumi and ran downstairs and to the front room of the house, where Yumi was.

"What is it, Yumi!" Gramps demanded with concern.

"Yami just called he said that you and I should get to the hospital fast." Yumi said.

"Let's go then." Gramps said.

Then the two climped into Gramps's car and drove towards the hospital.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Gramps's car pulled up and the two got out and ran in the hospital.

"Come on." Yumi said and ran towards the elevater followed by Gramps.

They got in the elevater and Yumi pushed the 3. Soon they arrived and Yumi saw Yami by the elevater stareing out the window.

"Yami?" Yumi asked.

Yami looked at her.

"Where's Yugi?" Yumi asked with concern.

"Come on, I'll take you to him." Yami said.

Yumi nodded and then Yami, Yumi and Gramps walked into Yugi's room. Yumi and Gramps gasped at the sight of Yugi. Yami sighed and walked over to Yugi. Yami brushed a bang out of Yugi's face.

"The doctor said that Yugi's catatonic and they can't help him." Yami said sadly.

"You two stay with him and I'll go find his doctor." He said and ran out.

Yumi ran over to Yugi and embraced him hopeing it would help Yugi snap out of it. Yugi didn't react. Yami ran to the nurses station.

"Haliey, have you seen Yugi's doctor?" Yami asked.

"Dr. Green's in the cafeteria." Haliey said.

"Where's the cafeteria?" Yami asked.

"The 2nd floor." Haliey said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

Then Yami ran over to the elevater and pushed the 2.

"Yumi, he'll be fine." Gramps said.

"I hope so." Yumi said.

**MEANWHILE WITH YAMI**

The elevater stopped and Yami got out of the elevater and walked into the cafeteria.

'Please snap out of it, Yugi. Please, Yugi.' Yami thought to Yugi.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Dr. Green." Yami said.

"He's over there." A doctor said gestureing towards Dr. Green.

Yami looked over and saw Dr. Green and ran towards him.

"Dr. Green, can I talk to you?" Yami asked.

"About what?" Dr. Green asked.

"My brother." Yami said.

Dr. Green nodded and the two walked out and got in the elevater.

"What exactly is it you wanna talk to me about, regarding your brother?" Dr. Green asked as he hit the 3.

"Our mom and grandpa came and we we're wondering if we could take him home." Yami said.

"I'll get the paper work so you can take Yugi home tonight." Dr. Green said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

Then the elevater stopped and Dr. Green and Yami got out. Dr. Green went to get the paper work and Yami walked into Yugi's room. Yumi and Gramps looked at Yami. Yami sighed.

"Yugi's doctor said he's gonna get some paper work for us to be able to take Yugi home tonight." Yami said.

"Good, he'll recover faster at home." Gramps said.

"Right." Yumi said nodding.

'We're taking you home tonight, Yugi.' Yami thought to Yugi.

Yugi didn't react to Yami.

**MEANWHILE AT THE KAME GAME SHOP**

Virgil appeared in the Game shop. Virgil looked around the house and no one was there. Akunumkanon appeared in spirit form.

"I wonder if it worked." Virgil said with worry in his voice.

"I'm sure it did." Akunumkanon said.

Virgil leaned against the counter and noticed a note on the messenge board. Virgil walked over and took it off the board and read it.

"What does it say?" Akunumkanon asked.

"Yumi and dad went to the hospital to meet up with Yami." Virgil said.

"Maybe we should go there too." Akunumkanon said.

Virgil nodded. Akunumkanon returned to the HSB. Virgil ran out and to the hospital. Virgil ran up to the nurses station.

"I'm looking for Yugi Motou." Virgil said.

"He's on the 3rd floor." Carol said.

"Thanks." Virgil said.

Then Virgil ran into the elevater and hit the 3. Soon it arrived and Virgil ran out and to the 3rd floor nurses station.

"I'm looking for Yugi Motou." Virgil said.

"I'll take you there." Haliey said.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Virgil and Haliey arrived.

"He's in there." Haliey said.

"Thank you." Virgil said.

Then Virgil walked in. Virgil's eyes widened at the sight of Yugi. Virgil's eyes closed and then the HSB flashed and Akunumkanon took control. Akunumkanon opened his eyes. Akunumkanon gasped. Yugi didn't react. Yami, Yumi and Gramps looked at Yami. Dr. Green arrived at that moment.

"Mrs. Motou, if you'd just sign these you can take Yugi home." Dr. Green said.

Yumi nodded and walked over to Dr. Green and signed everywhere she had to sign.

"You can take him home now." Dr. Green said.

Akunumkanon frowned at Yugi's condition. But, Akunumkanon rushed forward and picked Yugi up. Yumi smiled slightly at Akunumkanon in an attempt to comfort him.

"Let's get him home." Yami said.

"Right." Gramps said.

Akunumkanon carried Yugi out of the hospital followed closely by Yami, Gramps, and Yumi. Then the Akunumkanon put Yugi in the backseat of Gramps car. Then he sat down next to Yugi. Yami got in on Yugi's otherside. Yumi sat in the passenger seat. Gramps got in and started his car.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Gramps's car arrived at the game shop. Akunumkanon climbed out and picked up Yugi. Yami, Yumi and Gramps climbed out. Yami leaned on the hood of the car, Akunumkanon, Yumi and Gramps walked into the game shop and Akunumkanon carried Yugi up to his room and sat him down on the bed. Yami was stareing at the game shop stand outside as it started raining cats and dogs. But, Yami didn't even notice.

**MEANWHILE INSIDE**

"Solomon, have you seen Yami?" Yumi asked.

"Not since we came inside." Solomon said.

Akunumkanon walked downstairs and into the game shop.

"Where's Atemu?" Akunumkanon asked.

"We don't know." Yumi said.

Akunumkanon nodded.

"I think I know where he is." Akunumkanon said.

Yumi blinked in confusion. Then Akunumkanon walked to the door and stepped out.

"Yami!" Akunumkanon exclaimed putting a hand on Yami's shoulder.

Yami looked at Akunumkanon a bit surprise.

"You and I should get inside, especially you before you catch your death." Akunumkanon said.

Yami nodded sadly. Then Yami and Akunumkanon walked into the game shop.

"Yami, your soaked. Akunumkanon get him upstairs and get him into something dry." Yumi said.

Akunumkanon nodded. Then Yami and Akunumkanon walked into Yugi's room. When they got to Yugi's room, Yami stood there stareing at Yugi on the bed.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Akunumkanon changed Yami into some of Yugi's clothing.

**A MONTH LATER**

Yami walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Is there any change?" Yumi asked when she saw Yami.

"Not yet." Yami said sadly.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Yugi blinked and looked around.

/Yami/

Yami gasped.

Yugi?-

"Mom, Yugi's awake." Yami said smiling.

Yumi smiled as well and the two ran upstairs and into Yugi's room.

"Yugi." Yumi said happily and hugged Yugi.

Yugi hugged her back.

"Mom?" Yugi asked in confusion.

It's OK, Yugi.-

/What happened/

It doesn't matter.-

/Yes, it does./

Dr. Green said that you became delirious, then you started to hellusination. Before Dr. Green got down to the ER you were catatonic. Carol called the game shop and said you had been asking for me. So I rushed to the hospital and she told me they took you to the Phyc Ward. Mom signed some paper work after I had sent for her. Then we brought you home.-

/I was catatonic/

Yeah.-

/How long/

A month.-

/WHAT! A month/

Yeah.-

/I see, how'd everyone handle/

Everyone was worried sick.-

/I see./

I'm just glad you snapped out of it.-

/I know./

**TBC...**


	6. The Side Effect On the Hiraki

**CHAPTER 6**

**"The Side Effect On the Hiraki"**

"You should rest Yugi." Yami said.

/OK./

Good.-

"We'll let you rest." Yumi said.

"K." Yugi said.

/Later, Yami./

Yeah, Yugi.-

/I'll rest./

Good.-

Yugi layed down on his bed and fell asleep.

Sleep well.-

Yami smiled then looked at Yumi. Yumi was smiling slightly.

"Let's go and let him rest." Yami said.

"OK, Yami." Yumi said.

Then Yumi and Yami walked out of the room. Then Yumi and Yami walked downstairs and into the Kame game shop.

"Grandpa, dad." Yami said.

Gramps and Virgil looked at Yami.

"What is it, Yami?" Virgil asked.

"Yugi snapped out of it. Right now he's asleep. But, he's ok now." Yami said.

"He is?" Virgil and Gramps asked in unsion.

"He is, I saw it too." Yumi said.

**_I'm I ever glad that he woke up._** Yami thought to himself.

"That's great!" Virgil exclaimed.

(I couldn't agree more.)

I'm so reliefed. 

(Me too.)

**TBC...**


End file.
